


Breaking the Cycle

by remreader



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remreader/pseuds/remreader
Summary: Tony tries to be a better father than the one he had.(Written for my TSB square A5 - Howard Stark)





	Breaking the Cycle

Tony had worried it’d be difficult.

_He was cold_

Terrified that he’d freeze like his father, when it mattered most.

_He was calculating_

If that kind of love came easy, where had it been his whole life? Nothing but recorded words from a dead man, too little and much too late.

_He never told me he loved me_

Tony looked at his daughter, asleep in his arms with her tiny hand wrapped around his finger and his heart.

_He never even told me he liked me_

“I love you,” he whispered, and it was the easiest thing in the world.


End file.
